1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security closure for use in covering openings in a building, for example windows or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
If a building is left vacant for more than a short period of time, for example to carry out renovation works, it becomes vulnerable to people breaking into the building for the purposes of theft squatting or vandalism. The normal windows of a building do not provide a high degree of security so it is known to cover the windows to make it more difficult to enter into the building.
A rudimentary way of covering a window is to fasten a wooden board over the outside of the window but this is relatively easy to remove by someone determined to enter the building.
A more secure closure for a window is disclosed in UK Patent GB-B-2,160,248 in which a security closure is formed as a metal panel having a circumferential side wall with an inwardly turned rim. The panel is held with the rim against the outside of the opening by means of support beams captively retained by the inwardly turned rim of the panel and which are tied by connecting rods to anchor beams spanning the opening on the inside of the building. The connecting rod is tightened so the wall of the building around the opening is clamped between the panel and the anchor beam.
The use of an anchor beam does, however, have a number of drawbacks, the primary being that the bar extends on the interior surface of the wall thus preventing decoration of the area immediately surrounding the window whilst the closure is in place. As explained above, the security closures are normally used when the building is being renovated which will generally includes redecorating as the final step. At present, the security closures are often removed for the redecoration step, but this is precisely the time that the building is most vulnerable to vandalism and break-ins as valuable property will now have been installed in the building.
It would be possible to simply cut an anchor beam to fit exactly inside the recess of the window or other aperture, but such a beam would still interfere with decoration of the window frame and the recess. What is more, an essential feature of temporarily fitted security closure is the re-usability of security closure which is effectively prevented by the cutting of the anchor beam.